


The Body of Sherlock Holmes

by buying_the_space_farm (orphan_account)



Series: The Poetry of Sherlock [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Making Love, Mentions of Sex, Poetry, Sherlock's train of thought, body imagery, these two are obsessed with each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 07:45:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6695971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/buying_the_space_farm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock's body vis-à-vis poetry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Body of Sherlock Holmes

Top To Bottom

You’ve studied me

Skin, moles, scars, freckles.

(I’ve done a comparative study)

(It’s proved just as fruitful as the original)

_ Hair _

Black ink curls

snarls in some places after You clench it

between Your fingers

as we are breathing in harmonic syncopation

_ Eyes _

Verdigris/green/blue/green/heterochromic/a galaxy within a single sphere

You always Stare into mine after.

No matter what We’ve just done

My Eyes are the first thing You look to

_ Cheekbones _

_ “You and Your mysterious cheekbones.” _

Of course, now You know almost all the Mysteries of me

There is no need for trying to find the secrets of my face

_ Lips _

‘Cupid’s bow lips

Coral pink’

Or so You have told me

In the early morning light

The midday glare of the sun

The gray watery haze of dusk

_ Neck _

A pale column that bares the marks of Your

Passion

A claiming purple there

an outline of teeth here

And I am too happy with them 

To bother to try to hide them from even the imbecilic Yard

_ Clavicles _

More places to place Your mark

More Uncontrolled happiness

At the Fact that

You care enough

Want Me enough

to put effort into Claiming me from Others

_ Shoulders _

Places for You to grip

When You look at my face

At my hair/eyes/cheekbones/lips

A place for You to grip when You

Realize I am tense,

And try to relax me with an impromptu massage.

_ Back _

Scars and freckles

Creating a lattice of patterns

A morbid game of connect-the-dots

But one that shows my Devotion to You

my Love to You

_ Arse _

You seem to be particularly enamored

And I must say that I appreciate said adoration

Bites and Licks and Kisses galore

Fingering and Pinches and Love Taps oh my.

I must admit that I love Your loving 

attentions on said body part

Especially when You use it

_ Now around to- _

_ Groin _

Another piece that both parties

are fond of. Or more

To the Point

I am fond of Your fondness

and fondling

_ Hips _

Gripping

Pulling

Tugging

a whole manner of things that end in possessive

Purple marks

That I so enjoy looking at

And admiring in the mirror as You enact those actions

Once more 

_ Stomach _

A part that I once ignored

And managed to forget about

You focused on with near obsessiveness

_ feed You up _ is what You did

And wonderfully well.

_ Pectorals _

Scratching red lines left in heat of 

Passion

I can’t help but groan and 

Moan

at the fact that so much of You is Possessive

 

_ Back down to- _

_ Groin _

You truly may love this part of me as much as You love

The Brain that hides behind my

Gorgeous

Beautiful

Lovely Face.

Or so You’ve said.

Again,

And Again,

And Again.

(I must say that I am just as in love with both of Your respective Parts)

_ Thighs _

Pumping

Flexing

Strong enough to break bones

But they Deign to Cradle You as

You Sink slowly into Me

And they are strong enough to propel me

Slowly-Quickly-Roughly-Softly into You

_ Knees _

Knobby things that can hold me up from the floor

As I Suck You

Or on all fours as You Pound me/Take me/Love me

Or knocking You in the ribs as We sleep side by side (

Forever, You say

)

_ Calves _

Long muscles

Long used

Strenuous work has carved them from:

Running by both day and by night

Loving by both day and by night

_ Ankles _

Delicate boned things

Shaped as delicately as a flower

Sensitive and yet

Vital to everything

Loving

Running

Being

_ Feet _

The most vital of all some may say

So delicate and necessary

The nerves in these delicate instruments never

Get used to sensation be it Pain

Or 

Pleasure

 

This is My body

Given to you

Willingly

Lovingly

Always for you John

(You. It’s always you.

John Watson, You keep me right.)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna try and make a series of poems about Sherlock, with Sherlock and John at the center of course. Up next is either going to be Irene or John (and John's poem will be much like this one).


End file.
